Coming back for you
by Thin-K
Summary: After the Championships, Tala’s dark en hard life at the Abbey continues. Until one day he sees Kai… Was is a twist of his own mind? Or was his old boyfriend really back? Was there a chance he hadn’t forgotten about him? TalaKai


So, next story… I'm not going to waste too much time and words….

I only ask one thing, but I think you al ready know what I mean…: Enjoy!

**Coming back for you**

**By: K**

A strange feeling wakes me.

Fear. Knowing that something is going to happen, but not being able to say what...

I look around. Still dark. What time would it be? I'm totally awake. Not tired, so almost time to get up I think...

Standing up, I walk to the door. Looking through the bars. (AN: imagine there room as a real cell: an isolated room and a wooden door with a small opening with bars...)

Everything is calm.

No...

Whispers. They're coming closer.

The guards...

No time to get to my bed.

I turn around, away from the door, pressing myself against the wall, holding my breath.

They walk passed my room. Didn't even look inside.

What is going on there?

"Well? Instead of talking... Don't you think you would be of more use if you go waking everybody!"

'Boris...'

-

Training. Like every morning.

Without breakfast.

Cold room.

Bryan is fighting me.

Ian and Spencer are battling next to us.

I look at Falcon.

Our eyes meet. He also feels something is wrong.

I see a movement beside me and I turn my head.

Standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes taking in every detail of the room, is _Kai_.

I hold my breath. _What is he doing here?_

I'm staring at him blankly, forgetting the battle.

Suddenly I feel Falborg attack. My attention is back, but it is too late. Wolborg is sent flying out of the dish.

I shudder slightly. Knowing what is about to come next...

"Tala. My office! Now!"

I close my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

When I open them again, Kai has disappeared.

Was it not true? Was it only my imagination?

Probably... Why would he come back a third time? He's free...

Nobody wants to return to this hell...

"Tala!"

I snap out of my daze and walk out the trainings room.

Feeling Bryan's worried gaze rest on my disappearing back.

-

"You weren't focussing! Not one bit! You, worthless brat!"

"But…"

It isn't really fair! I had been practising harder than ever! After the Championships, I knew I had a lot to make up for… Hell, they had made sure I knew I had a lot to make up for.

Boris slaps me in the face harshly. His eyes mere slits as his voice turned in an angry whisper.

"Do you dare to speak back at me? Do you? Do you have any idea how much money you cost me? Do you know how much money was wasted when you _loosed _that fucking championship? Do you? We feed you, we train you, give you the world's most perfect blades and bitbeasts and _still_ you manage to show no gratitude at all. Every time you drop concentration, every time you're not giving every bit of yourself in battle you defy us!"

My heart is hammering in my throat.

Hell, why am I so afraid?

This was the _same_ lecture. Same as _every single time_ I lost myself a battle by not paying attention.

I know this. I know every bit of this. I even know what's coming next…

"You're such a slow learner, Tala, such a very slow learner. I guess I will have to remind you again."

The eyes behind the creepy man's mask are burning. I look away. Not wanting the man to see even the slightest sign of fear in my eyes.

My look is one of defiance. Proud and steady. As it's supposed to be.

_Never, ever falter. Keep up the mask. Always keep it up._

"Shirt off."

Two words. That's all. Two simple words… Yet every time I hear them… I…

'I should have gotten used to this by now! I should have gotten used to the pain!'

I am afraid.

But I am not about to give Boris the pleasure of seeing any of my emotions.

I keep those inside me; where they take over completely, until almost every rational thought is banished.

All except one: _don't scream_.

As long as humanly possible; don't scream…

Sometimes I wonder why. I know sounds will escape from my lips in the end…

Maybe things would be easier if I started screaming earlier…

But I won't.

Being able to keep my pain from Boris sadistic eyes seemed like the last strap of dignity left in me.

Boris takes his whip from out of the corner. He always has it standing there. Ready to use… And use it, he would…

"Get on your knees!"

xxxxxx

My back's bleeding. Older wounds have reopened.

New ones are burning hotly.

I _hate_ this miserable feeling after punishment!

I feel so empty and tired.

_Like I'll never be happy again._

I drag myself to my room.

It's cold in there, as usual.

Bryan isn't there; he's probably having 'dinner'.

My head is spinning madly. My whole body protesting. The whole world is turning upside down…

Until everything just fades.

-

Darkness... Slowly fading...

Pain... Slowly coming back...

I open my eyes, but close them immediately again. There's too much light…

"Ssh... Take it easy Tal..."

_No, I'm dreaming again... It can't be..._

Still, something inside me hopes it is true...

"Kai...?" My voice is a hoarse whisper.

A hand gently is stroking through my hair.

"Yes, I'm here Tal..."

I look aside. Yes, you are there...

Then I shake my head.

"No, I'm dreaming again... You can't be here..."

I'm murmuring.

You snicker softly.

"But you're not dreaming. I am here."

I look at you again. You're smiling sadly.

You see the doubtful look in my eyes.

"You think your dream could take care of these wounds?"

Yes, it's you. I recognise the hidden sarcasm in your voice.

A voice I've come to love...

I turn, so I can fully face you.

"You're back? You came back! Why? You know you'll find nothing but pain, darkness here..."

You turn your head, not facing me anymore.

"Nobody except you knows I am here."

I shake my head.

"Someone must have seen you in the trainings room..."

You nod.

"Aa, Bryan..."

My eyes widen. 'Bry...'

Silence fell for a couple of minutes and I push myself up. Carefully...

"You still haven't answered my question..."

I can hear you sigh softly.

"Still so damn stubborn Wolf..."

"Just like you Phoenix..."

You nod.

"It's time to shut down the Abbey. Something has to happen. Everybody here suffered enough... The BBA and the police are going to break in within half an hour. My job is to get everyone of the kids out."

I can just sit there. In shock. It's going to be over... We're going to be free... My mind isn't really registering.

I simply can't believe it...

I shake my head to clear my mind when I hear you whisper something. So soft that I doubt I heard it correctly.

"Wh... Wha... What?"

A small smile on your lips.

"You heard me Wolf..."

I shake my head.

"No, I didn't."

You look at me again.

Crimson meeting blue. Fire versus ice, and I cannot help but shiver slightly at the strong emotions I see in your eyes.

"My personal job, is to get you out. Safely..."

I hold my breath.

A tear on my face.

Me in your arms...

I close my eyes. Need to hear your heartbeat. Need to feel you. To convince me that this is true.

My head is spinning… Is this really happening? This perfect moment… Everything feels so right… Am I dreaming?

How long I longed for you. And now you're here. With me. Together. Finally.

I belong here. I can feel that. I'm safe here...

You kiss the top of my head.

"I need to get the other kids. Wait here. We'll all be back in a couple of minutes..."

"But..."

You shake your head.

"No Tal, in the state you're in, you wouldn't be able to walk far. It would cost you too much energy..."

I nod. You have a point.

You smile softly...

-

Five minutes later you're back.

Taking me in your strong arms. My head resting on your shoulder.

I see the others. Worried gazes.

God, I can't believe this. We're going to be free... And I have Kai... Kai…

We reach the gate. Bry opens it and we're finally out.

The BBA and the police are already inside. Some guards already arrested.

The park.

We set our self down on the grass. The place where Mr. Dickinson will meet us later.

The kids are chatting. Some even start to play.

I smile... It's a beautiful sight.

I snuggle closer to you. My head resting on your shoulder once more.

You wrap your arm around me.

I look up. You've closed your eyes. The sun lights up your face.

You're beautiful!

I softly kiss your neck.

You look at me and the next thing I know are your lips on my own...

I moan softly and I feel you smile.

We pull away. Staring in each others eyes. Smiling.

Bry, Spenc and Ian snicker and give us a thump up.

Some kids are giggling.

You're lying down, pulling me carefully with you... My head on your chest.

"What will your team think of this?" A soft whisper.

"They'll have to accept it..."

"Don't worry... We do..."

We look aside at the same time.

The Blade Breakers are standing there. Smiles on their faces.

They sit down next to us.

A comfy silence fell. Nobody felt the need to break it.

Peace... This is what we all longed for for so long.

Now we finally found it.

And I found you. At last...

-Owari-

K: first of all, I have to thank Lily for inspiration for the "punishment"… (She wrote it… to be more correct…: ) )

So, hope you all enjoyed it.

Leave a review to tell me what you think of it…

See you next time… : )

PS: this little one-shot is written for a very special friend of me, who deserves some luck in life! Lots of hugs, kisses, and most of all, Love…!


End file.
